12 Years From Now
by Contessabieber
Summary: Taylor and a mystery boy meet at a beach 12 years ago. every hot summer day they used to meet at a beautiful lake at the beach. 12 years later they meet again at the lake little did she know he was a superstar.


I Was daydreaming of my dream guy. I saw him before but we were toddlers then. He was my perfect description of my prince charming. We met at the beach. We were only 4 years old at the time. I was playing catch with my baby sitter. When I dropped the ball it rolled over to him. I ran over to get it. He picked It up and passed it to me.

He had such a cute smile. So I asked him if he wanted to play with me. He said yes. We promised each other every sunny day we would meet there at a certain spot. But one day when we got there he had some sad news. He had to move away to a different town. We both cried, shared hugs, and held hands but, time passes fast and he was gone right away.

I didn't get to know his name. but I remember thinking that he was my prince charming. Laugh all you want but I like fairy tales. I wanna be someone's perfect princess. It may sound like one of those girls that think they are all that and get what they want but it's not like that. It's never like that. I wanna marry someone who understands me and gets me.

5 minutes later I was picturing on what he looks like now. I remembered he had dirty blond hair but I think it is a tan brown now. I also remember that his eyes were a deep chocolate brown that you can easily fall deep in love with.

"Taylor! Are you still up! Its 3:30 in the morning! Go To sleep!" My mom shouted from down stairs. I guess she saw my lights still on. I'm tired anyways soo im gonna go to sleep.

I awoke to the burning sensation of the sun. it was so hot out! I ran and got my swim suit on and put a pair of shorts and a tank top on. I grabbed my beach bag. It had all the stuff I needed in it. I put my flip flops on. "Mom! I'm gone to the beach!" I yelled out to my mom. "Okay honey! Be safe!"

I grabbed my car keys and ran out to my car. I took out my i-pod touch and hooked it up to its docking system. Justin Bieber's Somebody to love came on. I started to sing along with it while driving.

When I got to the beach the song got over. I popped the trunk to get all my things. Then I put the trunk down and locked the car up.

I looked through my bag for my sunscreen. When I found it I put it on. I don't want to get sunburned. I took of my tank top and shorts and walked in the water. It was a nice temperature. I only walked out till it was up to my belly button. I started to swim around. When I got bored I got out of the water and dried my body off.

I decided to go to mine and the boys favorite spot when we were young. He was the one who found it. And me and him only knew about it. i walked through the forest. Until I found the entrance to the beautiful pond. I saw it. it was still as beautiful as I remember it. its been 12 years ever since I've been here. I gasped at all the beautiful flowers and the beautiful rivers that were here.

I walked over to the lake and stuck my feet in the water. It was very warm! I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around right away and sliped and fell in the water. Damn why am I such a clutz. I laughed tho and so did the boy in front of me. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it up and he pulled me up.

He looked so familiar. "sorry about that." He said and did a hair flip. It looked sexy. " It's okay. I'm Taylor." I said while I put my hand out for him to shake it. "I'm Justin." He said while shaking my hand.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Justin asked. "Sure." "How did you find this place?" he asked me. I laughed "Well I was only like 4 and I met this little boy and we always used to meet at this place." I told him. He gasped. "What?" I asked him. "I remember you!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "I was that little boy!" he said. I gasped! My dream guy was standing in front of me. He was so hot. I gasped. "well 12 years passed by fast!" I told him. "Yeah sure does." He said smiling and then giving me a hug. After the hug I asked him, "Soo what have you been doing for 12 years?"

"Ohh I just learned how to play some instruments like guitar, piano, drums, trumpet. I also sing to as you might know." He told me. I didn't get it. I don't know he can sing.

"Wow! That's a lot and, I didn't know you can sing." I told him. He looked shocked at first but then he had a mysterious grin on his face. "Yeah I can!' he said to me. "What about you? What happened in your 12 years?" He asked me. "Well I sing a bit but not a lot. I could be good enough to be signed but, I don't know what the fame is like. I'm not like people who try to get famous from youtube." I told him. "Can you sing for me?" he asked me. "Sure what do you want me to sing? Wait here's my i-pod look through my playlist and find one you'd like me to sing." I passed my I-pod over to him. He looked something up and then he picked out a song.

"This one." He said while smiling at me. Runaway love By Justin Bieber. "wow this is one of my favorites." I said to him. "Sing!" he told me so I did.

You see my baby up and hit the road  
Where she's going that's what nobody knows  
I need to find her before another man does  
I wouldn't want him to steal my love  
I'm just trying to be cool, cool, cool(trying to be cool)  
Whatcha expect me to do(ohh yeah)

I'm just trying to find, find, find; sweet love of mine  
I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?  
Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up  
I'd give it all up for us(never be enough)(I won't stop until I find) my runaway love

See my baby really needs some help  
Cause she can never stay at home by herself  
She says she needs a little company  
Even if she's not always with me yeahh, ohh  
You see my baby up and hit the road  
Where she's going that's what nobody knows  
I need to find her before another man does  
I wouldn't want him to steal my love  
I'm just trying to be cool, cool, cool(trying to be cool)  
Whatcha expect me to do(ohh yeah)  
I'm just trying to find, find, find; sweet love of mine  
I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?

Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up  
I'd give it all up for us(never be enough)(I won't stop until I find) my runaway love  
Why can't I find (why can't I find) the love of mine  
When you're standing right in front of my face

Oh, I must be blind, how did I let you get away? (yeah, yeah)  
I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?  
Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up  
I'd give it all up for us(never be enough)  
(I won't stop until I find) my runaway love

I'm running out of time, where is my runaway love?  
Searching low and high, know that I'm not giving up  
I'd give it all up for us(never be enough)  
(I won't stop until I find) my runaway love

His jaws were dropped. "Whoa! You're a great singer!"


End file.
